Change
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: Genevieve Stewart has always been different from her siblings, but she's only going to find out how much so when she arrives in America and is found by two others who tell her she's a mutant, the next stage is human evolution. On Hiatus.


**Change**

Summary: _Genevieve (Eve) Stewart has always been different from her siblings, but she's only going to find out how much so when she arrives in America and is found by two others who tell her she's a mutant, the next stage is human evolution._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or the x-men._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Introduction**

 **1962**

She yawned covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't dragging her suitcase through the airport. That had been one long flight and it was hard to sleep with that kid sitting next to her. His parents must have packed his entire little rucksack with sugar. Well at least she was off it now, so all she had to do was find a suitable and well-priced hotel to stay in for a while and then plan out her next move and wherever that might take her.

Dragging the large suitcase was a hassle, but it had most of her belongings in it. Her thoughts drifted too her family, some memories pleasant, more resent ones, not so much.

It was the reason she was in New York, to find a new life, to not be in the way and bring attention to her. She had to go after seeing her father make that face. Nothing could ever be the same again; they would always look at her differently now.

Finding out her weird talent had happened in secondary school when there had been some older kids playing football and they'd kicked it too hard making it fly over the building. She'd seen it flying in her direction; it had been on a straight path to her face. She'd been so terrified that she'd latched onto that little ball of light she'd always felt in her chest and for the first time in her life she had created a shield. At least that's what she called it, it was more like a glowing bubble that made her hair glow blue and made her already blue eyes electric. She hadn't seen it the first time, though she had seen that her fair skin was lightly shinning. No one had seen it, which was a relief; she'd been so confused when she peeked behind her raised arms to find the ball hadn't hit her. She'd run off before anyone noticed, hiding behind the school gym resting her head against the wall breathing heavily. It had been a couple of years since then. She had never told anyone what had happened. And no one had known anything was wrong with her until a couple of days ago.

She had gone back to her family's house in Cambridge, having just finished her art course in university and wanting to celebrate with her family. There had been lightning, they'd been watching it at the park thinking that it was too far away to bring trouble. But lightning had struck the tree they'd been underneath, she'd looked at the terror in her younger siblings eyes and reached instinctively for her power to shield them for harm. And it had happened. A glowing blue dome had expanded out of her and covered them, causing the branches to bounce off it and hit the ground somewhere nearby.

They had all looked around in confusion, but little Margret had been the first to notice that she was glowing faintly and that her normally light brown hair had turned blue. She'd said something about her looking like an angel. But Thomas had blinked and said she looked like an alien. Her mother had been shocked, her hand covered her mouth and her eyes had been wide open with tears leaking from them. But it had been her father that had broken her heart.

He had shouted for her family to get away from her that she was a freak, that she wasn't their sister or daughter, that she was possessed. He had muttered prayers even through they had never been religious. Her shield had collapsed and her hair returned to normal she'd felt cold all over and her heart had felt like it had stopped working. Tears had welled up in her eyes and she'd started running back home. Or what had been home. She'd unlocked the door and grabbed her full suitcase. Then she had run to Molly's flat where she'd stayed a few days crying her eyes out until she'd decided to run off to America since she couldn't speak any other language other than English and a few words of French.

She hadn't heard from her family since. Though it was extreme to run off like this, she didn't want to stick around and wonder what her father would do to her if she stayed. Would he take her to church to be exorcised or to be experimented on by scientists? She didn't want that.

Sighing as she at last got through the last gate and into the public area, which had people waiting for arrivals. She barely glanced at them as she made her way through thinking about how much a taxi would cost and if they knew of any good hotels to stay at. Thankfully Molly still had some American currency from her last holiday, she had given it to Genevieve saying that she could always pay her back later.

She had barely to the taxi area before she came across two men blocking her way. She raised an annoyed eyebrow at them; all she wanted right now was a place to sleep.

"Hello Genevieve Stewart, we've been expecting you." The shorter of the men said.

"I don't have the energy to be bothered with this. Please just leave me alone." She sighed, walking past them only to stop when the whole of what the man had just said registered in her brain. She twirled around with her suitcase behind her. "Wait… how did you know my name?"

"I know a great many things about you." Man Number one said. This was getting creeper by the second. We're they perverts or the government sent by her father?

"You have nothing to fear, we're like you." Number two said looking at her. Number one had two fingers pressed against his temple looking determinedly at her.

"What?" she asked confused, wondering what these guys were trying to sell.

"We're not trying to sell you anything, and were not perverts or the government." Number one said making her freeze. She glanced about wondering if it was safe to run or if they were private enough that she could perhaps shield herself from them.

"Fascinating." His blue eyes widened as he looked at her. The other guy looked at her interest after number one's statement.

"Charles?" Number two asked. "Care to explain for those of us who can't read minds?" Her head snapped to him at his words. Did that mean that that guy could read all her embarrassing thoughts?

"Right sorry, it's just your mutation is fascinating." Charles grinned.

"Mutation?" she asked, confused at what was happening to her. She hadn't been in America for one hour and she was already wrapped in something weird.

"You're ability to shield, I believe that's what you call it in your head." Charles nodded.

"What?"

"A shield?" Number two frowned.

"What?!"

"My mutation lets me read others thoughts." Her eyes went wide at his words, at the confirmation that he could read her mind. That's how he knew her name.

"Why is this one so much harder to convince than the others?" Number two looked annoyed.

"Others?" Her mind latched onto that word. Maybe she could find out why she had these abilities.

"You're not alone in this universe. There are many other people just like you." Charles smiled, his hands in his pockets.

"There are other people who can summon shields?" She looked at them in disbelief.

"Everyone's mutation seems to be different, I would guess that when we were being made our genes already knew what would help us survive and what kind of people we were going to be."

"So I was always going to shield my siblings, is that what your saying?" She asked him. Saddened by the thought of her family.

"I'm saying that you're capable of so much more, you're future is as limitless as you make it." Charles smile widened. She felt hope well up in her chest. This was where she was meant to be, this is where she was always going.

"Okay." She grabbed behind her for her suitcase. "But what do you want with me?"

"We want you to join our team."


End file.
